A Man Scarred A Lady Lost
by RavensDieAlone
Summary: Queen Sarah ends up in going to a different world! She, along with her dog and Fenris, have to find away for her to get back home. But what new difficulties await the Hero? (Takes place after Dragon Age 2)
1. Chapter 1

(Welcome to A Man Scarred A Lady Lost! Enjoy! ^_^) **Disclaimer: I do not own the Fable Series or Dragon Age Series. Also I do not own the song Come Little Children.**

I sat in the throne room. I had just got done hearing Page and Reaver bicker about what I should do. Should I turn the Orphanage into one of Reaver's "exotic houses" or make it better for the poor and orphans. I knew what I was going to do before I set foot into this bloody room. I was of course going to help Page. I sighed as I started to relax. My dog jumped up into my lap and I laughed.

"You're a good boy Samson" I said petting his head "Next time Reaver starts yelling go bite him, okay?" He barked twice as if he agreed. I laughed.

"I see you still keep him close to you" I heard Walter say. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Well of course" I said "What if I need him to bite someone or attack someone."

"Queen Sarah you will never change" he said laughing "You still think he can hurt someone." Samson barked and growled.

"Madam" I heard from the guild seal I had in my pocket. I pulled it out.

"Yes Jasper" I asked.

"Madam I read something in the book of Heroes" he said "It said that the throne doubles as a portal."

"Portal" I asked. My head had started to bang and I started to feel like I was being pulled into a sleep. I heard some muffled voices and then everything was black. I woke up in a tent. Samson was beside me. He was tucked under the covers like he usually would do. I sat up when I realized I was naked I hurry up and laid back down. I winced at the pain in my stomach. I touched my stomach. I felt a bandage on it. What happened? Where was I? Someone came into the tent. The man had point ears, white hair, and weird armor.

"Ah your awake I see" he said "You are lucky to be alive. Having that sword in you for so long. I think its amazing your hound stayed with you the whole time. That's the weirdest dog I have ever seen though." Samson growled like he was defending himself.

"Where am I and where is my clothes?" I asked. I felt embarrassed but I wasn't about to show it. I was a queen after all.

"I got the stain out and fixed it" he said as he started to dig through a weird chest "Here it is. I'll get out so you can change." He threw it at me and left. I put on my praticle princess outfit. I opened his weird chest and grabbed my sword, gauntlent, and gun. I also grabbed my guild seal. I exited the tent with Samson following.

"Where are we" I asked looking at the strange woods. Maybe we were in an unexplored part of Albion. But then I wondered how we got here.

"We are in the woods of Rivain" he said.

"Rivain?" I asked "where is that? Also why do you have pointy ears?"

"You act like you never saw an elf before" he said.

"Madam" she heard a frantic voice come from the guild seal. Ferise jumped back and pulled out his sword. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"Jasper where am I?" I asked "What's going on?"

"Before you disappeared I tried to tell you" he said "It seems the throne is not only a comfortable seat but also a portal to another world. It seems you and Samson have traveled there. The page that discribes how to come back is, well, gone."

"Jasper I have to get back!" I said frantically "Who will watch over Albion?"

"Albion?" the elf, as he called himself, asked.

"Its where I am from" I said "I have to get back. My people will be lost with out me and dark forces will start moving in on everyone."

"Why would they be lost without you" he asked "You don't look like you are a very important person."

Jasper said through the seal "Her royal Highness is an important person! If it wasn't for her we would all be dead!"

"Jasper calm down" I said "Sorry he can be very braze when he isn't face to face with a person. I am Sarah and you are?"

"I am Fenris" he said "How is someone speaking through that disk. Magic I presume? You aren't a mage are you?"

"Yes magic" I said putting the seal back away "I can use magic if that is what you are asking but I can also wield a sword and use a gun."

"Gun?"

"You have never seen a gun before" I asked "It I this thing." I pulled it out and showed it to him.

"Well this is interesting and all" he said "But you need to get back home, correct? We can discus what we will do tomorrow. We should go to bed and figure out a plan for tomorrow. The sun is about to set and its to dangerous to be roaming around the woods at night. I will help you get back home. Are you hungry? You slept for three days straight."

"I am" I said surprised at how long I slept.

"You can stay in the tent that you woke up in I have another one" he said. I sat down in front of the fire.

"Thank you" I said. Samson licked my face and whine. I laughed.

"He is hungry too I presume" he said siting down and stirring the soup that was in the pot over the fire. I nodded. Samson laid his head on my lap, waiting for his food. I stroked his head.

"Samson your such a bother" I said.

"He seems very loyal to you" Fenris said.

"Well I saved him when he was a puppy" I said "My mother, she let me go out into the castle garden. I, having my adventuring spirit, decided to go out into town. I got lost and saw him in an ally. Kids were beating him and tying bottles onto him and scaring him. I beat the crap out of the kids and picked him up. I was eventually found by my brother. He was furious! It was so funny." Instantly I remembered that day in the throne room. I shook my head so the memory would leave. He handed me a bowl and set down one on the ground for Samson.

"You okay" he asked "You look like you just saw a ghost." I nodded. I didn't want to speak. I didn't trust my voice. I ate my meaty soup. After I was done I picked up Samson bowl and set them beside me. Samson started jumping around and barking. Fenris looked at him like he was crazy.

"You want your lullaby don't you boy" I asked him and he started to lick my face "Okay I'll sing it just calm down." I began to sing:

"Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of Shadows Follow Sweet Children I'll Show Thee The Way Through All The Pain And The Sorrows Weep Not Poor Children For Life Is This Way Murdering Beauty And Passions Hush Now Dear Children It Must Be This Way Too Weary Of Life And Deceptions Rest Now My Children For Soon We'll Away into The Calm And The Quiet Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of Shadows"

Soon Samson was asleep.

"That is a little creepy for a lullaby isn't it" Fenris asked.

"Yes but my brother use to sing it to me" I explained "He told me about how our father would sing it to him before he passed. My brother is a terrible singer so I started to be the one to sing it. Samson loves to hear it. I guess it reminds him of better times."

"Better times" he asked.

"Yea" I said nodding "My mother died when I was young and my brother was crowned king at only fourteen. He became extremely protective of me after that. He wouldn't let me leave the castle at all. He would travel a lot. I think it was to escape it all. Then about five years ago he came back home after exploring another country, he became meaner. He stop traveling and started to become a tyrant. When I tried to save the life of some rebelling subjects he made me chose..." I let my voice wander off as I stared into the fire. I hoped the heat would absorb all the tears I wanted to shed. I never really got anytime to deal with that choice. I stood up and went into my tent. I laid down and cried myself silently to sleep.

(I hope you enjoyed chapter one. ^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

(Welcome to chapter 2! Thank you for your review Ruri7533 ^-^. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I hope you enjoy chapter two!)

I woke up from Samson licking my face. I pushed him off of me as a sat up. My eyes felt puffy. I rubbed them hoping that the puffiness would go away. It didn't. It was just my luck. I always had the worst luck. I walked out of my tent. Fenris was loading his things up on a weird looking animal. It was white and had huge horns. It looked almost similar to a deer.

"What is that" I asked. He jumped as he turned around. I wanted to laugh but thought it better not to.

"Its a Halla" he said "It is an animal that can help us carry our things. Pack your tent and things up and we will get going."

"Okay" I said. I packed up everything that was in my tent and strapped it to the Halla's back. I rubbed its nose. It snorted. I thought it was cute. Soon we were off. I had no idea where we were going. I assumed that Fenris knew. He was a native to land... Wasn't he? I sighed. I realized I didn't learn anything about the man walking in front of me with his Halla. All I knew was that he was a Elf. That is what he called it right? Also that he didn't seem to like mages.

"Are you okay" he asked "I feel like your staring at me."

"Its just that I know nothing about you"I said blushing, feeling embarrassed "Can you tell me something about you?"

"You want to hear my story" he asked "Well I guess it cant do any harm. I was once a slave of Danarius, a Tevinter Magister, I bear the markings of lyrium on my skin that have grants me the unnatural ability to phase through solid objects. However, the experiments performed on me also caused me to lose all my former memories. I escaped to Kirkwall as a fugitive, hunted by the soldiers of my former master. A good friend of mine, though helped me get my revenge. Now I travel around freeing slaves from their masters. Us elves have been treated like slaves and dogs for years."

"That's horrible" I said realizing my situation wasn't as bad as his "Mages in my society are treated with the utmost respect because they carry a lot of wisdom from the Old Kingdom. They don't do such things."

"Well do your mages use something called blood magic" he asked.

"No,I don't even know what that is."

"Its horrible" he said "You are lucky your land is not tainted by such things." The word taint made me jump a bit. That word was the favorite word of the accursed Crawler.

"Well we are here" he said.

(I hope you enjoyed chapter two. I am sorry it was short.)


End file.
